Clinical and morphologic features are described in a 56-year-old man with isolated, calcific, severe, pulmonic valve stenosis. The calcific deposits were located on the ventricular aspects of the pulmonic valve, opposite to the location (arterial aspect) of calcific deposits on stenotic aortic valves, and calcific deposits also were present in the tricuspid-valve anulus.